Don't Let Go
by xXxsilvermusicxXx
Summary: Gon is on a great danger and our serious, sarcastic, happy-go-lucky Killua has no idea what to do...Yaio content


**Fanfic: HunterXHunter**

**Title: Don't Let Go**

**Gon xXx Killua**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**Note: OOC alert…mostly due to the curses [Sorry for making Killua curse too much, he's just sooo cute when he panics]**

* * *

><p>Killua heard Gon screamed. He rushed towards his friend when he saw him covering his groin as if on pain. "What happened here?" he asked, concern masked in every word.<p>

Then he noticed a snake at a distance, reclining from an attack. Scales the color of dirt, camouflaged the slithering reptile and it looks like it's going to strike again. But Killua is faster, he launched at the snake and held it through its head. All this happened in no less than a blink of an eye.

It took a moment for Killua to know that this one is poisonous. Dammit, Gon only has 2 hours before the poison reached his spine and shut down his whole nervous system.

Killua is already determined to kill the animal when Gon stopped him. "Don't!" He could barely stand on his own, obviously still under the effect of what might have happened before he appeared. "It's my fault. I'm in her territory."

"But-"

"Let her go, Killua." Gon demanded with those determine clear eyes that command you to do as he says. And Killua did. He really has no idea what's his problem. I mean, he don't even normally [he admit there were times he wished he did] obey his father…and being his father, that's a big deal! And yet, just one word from Gon and he's nodding and following like a freaking dog with a tail between his feet!

He's getting weak and he doesn't know how to handle it.

Killua carried Gon at his back, he seems to protest but he didn't paid any attention to his rantings. The next town is miles from here. This is going to be messy, he thought. Not really minding the extra baggage, he ran, expertly cutting towards the dense forest even in the dead of the night.

He has to tend to his wound first.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked, after what seems like an eternity of silence. "Not noticing a snake? Are you serious?"

"I was spacing out." He replied and dismissed it with a laugh.

"Che, I have no idea what to do with you! I swear, if you die, I'll hunt every last species of that freaking snake!" He hissed, trying to calm himself. He was expecting a reply, but none came. "What? Weren't you supposed to say 'All life is important' and stuff or something?" He added.

"Huh?" he snapped, Gon is spacing out again, then a nonchalant smile appeared on his face, beaming as if nothing just happened and added, "Oh, that's okay. I'm not going to die, so there's no need."

"Will you quit it!" Killua shouted, tempted to shove him right at the mouth of the cave they've just found out hours ago. But change his mind at the last minute.

Gon's positive attitude gets to him sometimes that it annoys him!

Shit 20 minutes, they need fire and quick. But their argument is far from over! He stared at Gon's paling face and another curse escaped his mouth.

"Calm down Killua, this is nothing."

"Shut up! Just-stop-saying-anything!" Is the poison already reached his brains, forcryingoutloud! He stumbled at his bag, but his hand is all shaking that he can't hold anything properly. "Argh, Fuck it!" He scattered its contents in desperation.

"It's alright-"

"This is far from 'alright' damnit, losing a friend is not alright! Losing you is definitely not alright! When will you realize that? Arg, shit, my brains all mess up."

"Killua…"

24 minutes, it's probably numbed his legs. Judging from his reaction, he could be bitten at the middle torso. This is bad. The poison has an easier access to his spinal column this way, giving them less than an hour.

"Take your shorts off." He commanded.

"What?"

"Just take it off!" he placed is knife at the fire to disinfect it and started to boil some water. When he look back at Gon, he is still struggling at his zipper.

Cursing, he grabbed Gon's belt and took his short for him. "Killua!" Gon exclaimed. Killua's just going to unzip his fly when he look up to Gon's expression…

Is he…is he blushing? Gon looks so… Killua felt himself hardened, a reaction he never expected. Adrenaline…he reasoned, trying to hide his guilt...this is all because of the adrenaline.

And then…nothing…he found no wound whatsoever. He was really concentrating in checking each of piece of exposed skin to look for any wound, that he didn't notice Gon's reaction to his stare [being too focus really makes you forget everything else specially if it's life and death situations]. And when he did notice, he couldn't glance away. Gon instinctively covered himself. Red, he said "I told you there was nothing!"

Upon hearing this, Killua dropped on the floor, relieved like a huge boulder was removed from his shoulder. He can't help smiling at how paranoid he must have looked. Finally, being able to think clearly, he shawled his arm at Gon's neck and grind his fist to the black-haired's head. "You nuthead! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"A-aww! I tried to tell you!" he answered as he gasp for breath. "I just had a small accident when the snake popped out of nowhere, that's all" he added.

"Well, you could have been more specific!"

"Eheh, sorry." Gon replied. He tried to lessen the grip on Killua's arm when he felt it tighten, and his fist that's supposed to inflict pain became gentler. It lowered until it linked itself to Killua's other hand…encircling both his arms on Gon's shoulder almost making the picture like he's hugging him. He's hugging me?

At the thought, he glanced at Killua and he couldn't read what's going on, on his mind. Then, he felt him buried his face to his nape. He stiffened, not used to be this intimate with the silver-haired he almost considered as his brother.

He's tempted to say something, anything to broke the silence but he's afraid…he don't even know what's he's afraid of but he's sure that he is. What else can be this fluttering in his gut? Or the nagging anxiety crawling beneath his skin?

And when he became accustomed to his friend presence, he felt comforted somehow, like this is the most natural thing for them to do. Truth is, it didn't even took a moment for him to relax in his embrace.

Killua took this as a sign and cupped Gon's chin in his hand. He lift it until they gazed at each other eye-to-eye, "I'm warning you, don't frightened me like that again, understand?"

All he could do is nod.

"And stop playing with me…"

Playing? Gon's brows turned into a frown, unable to grasp what he's talking about. "I-I'm not…" Then his mouth's suddenly covered by Killua's lips.

He never felt this way before.

Shock, alarm, uneasiness, twisting his insides, then heat, dizzying warmth, until he became accustomed to its presence…and then comfort…

like this is the most natural thing for them to do.

* * *

><p>Fin…?<p> 


End file.
